


You're my award

by sunflower26



Category: Mewlions, Phi Phi Balls, Waanjai
Genre: BottomGulf, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, TopMew, ZoomDara awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower26/pseuds/sunflower26
Summary: A short smut about MewGulf after the ZoomDara awards.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Kudos: 101





	You're my award

Mew wais his fans goodbye and gets inside of the van. Nong Stu takes his mother home first. 

“Please take me to Gulf’s condo.” He finally says. 

“Are you sure? It’s already late and he has been rehearsing for the concert all day. He must be tired.”

Mew hesitates. “I just need to see him. If he doesn’t want me to stay I will just take a taxi home.” Nong Stu doesn’t bother convincing him otherwise and takes him to Gulf’s condo. Mew gets out of the car and starts unbuttoning his shirt on his way to Gulf’s floor.

There’s a knock on the door. Gulf opens up after a couple of minutes, he is wearing a loose fitted white t-shirt with grey sweatpants, his hair is straight, falling on his eyes. “He looks so cuddly” Mew thinks to himself. 

“P’Mew? I thought you were still at the ZoomDara awards spending time with fans.” Gulf says. He is surprised to see Mew there, but not disappointed. 

“I just got back.” Mew answers, Gulf notices he did not change from the dark blue suit he was wearing, with a patterned shirt underneath and some layered jewelry, with the center piece being a Gucci necklace that could perfectly pass as Gulf’s initial. He smiles to himself just thinking about the small things Mew does to declare their love to the world. 

“Why are you laughing?” Mew eyes him and smirks while getting inside of the condo.

He corners Gulf on a round table where they have done countless ig lives in and lifts him up through his ass, placing him down on the table. Gulf parts his lips and looks him in the eye “Congratulations on the award Tua-eng.” he says. Gulf sucks on Mew’s top lip and Mew gives him a sweet peck. He closes his eyes, struggling not to ravish Gulf right on the spot. 

“Don’t think you’re getting away with what you’ve done...” Mew says, with a fierce look in his eyes. Gulf wraps his legs around Mew’s waist and presses his cock against Mew’s erection.

“You can either scold me or punish me. Whichever you think is going to make you feel better.” Gulf whispers in his ear while rubbing each other’s cock through the fabric. Mew groans into Gulf’s ear and takes off his grey sweatpants while leaving traces of kisses on his neck.

Mew realizes Gulf is not wearing any underwear so he unfastens the belt of his own pants. “I should just mark you like you did to me yesterday, do you know how awkward it was to ask the makeup artist to cover it?” Mew says while grabbing Gulf by his neck.

“That’s what you get for making me limp all day because you can’t restrain yourself Phi.” Gulf says, releasing Mew’s cock from the boxers with his hand. Mew moans from the relief. Gulf gets down from the table and kneels in front of him. 

“I know what you’re going to say.” He says before putting all of Mew’s length inside of his mouth. Mew’s breathing becomes heavier and he throws his head back. Gulf replaces his mouth with his hand “And yes... I did ask our fans’ help to vote for you.” Gulf puts Mew’s cock right back into his mouth and looks up into his eyes. Mew pulls Gulf up from his arm and bends him over the table, holding him by the wrists with one hand. He rips off the remainder buttons on his shirt and rubs the tip of his cock on Gulf’s ass, ramming it inside of him. Gulf moans fill the room.

“What did I tell you about spending money on votes? You’re naughty and stubborn, so I’m going to fuck you senseless and this time... you won’t even be able to walk.”


End file.
